Previously Owned
by Femme Jade M
Summary: Something happenes to drive two souls together!


Previously Owned  
  
By: Jade Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing!  
  
Warnings: Yuri- Une x Noin, (Sally x Noin, Une x Sally). Lemons will abound! Be prepared! Oh, and death, angst, and some sap waits.  
  
Summary: After the death of Treize and the care of his paralyzed daughter a year later, Lady Une is feeling quite worn to the bone. Lucrezia Noin was feeling distraught over Zechs, who disappeared often without word, and pursued out something stable. Sally Po used to be the Preventers authoritative voice, now the Preventers are no longer needed and her specialized doctoring is not as useful. Three fates about to collide with violent force to bring two souls together. And what in the world does Miss Mariemaia have to do with any of it?  
  
Notes: A gift to my soulfriend and husband, Kanae Starwind!  
  
.  
  
Lady Une brought her head to the shuttle wall slowly, as if it hurt to even move her head that short distance. A long, exhausted sigh drifted from her lips. Lines around her eyes and mouth showing her discomfort. Currently, no one was aboard the shuttle for Earth, but that was not to last long enough. A tidy, little stewardess with strawberry blonde hair and big green eyes smiled at her and gave a small vid-phone. "The young Miss Mariemaia has contacted our shuttle to get a hold of you Lady Une. She is on line 8 if you may. Take your time if you wish." She bowed slightly, and moved off to the curtained kitchen area. Une's face mobilized into a small smile at her young charge's directness to get a hold of her. Quickly she opened line eight, her smile brighter upon seeing Mariemaia's smiling blue eyes, crinkling pale white skin happily. Her shock of short red hair making the picture complete. For in Lady Une's mind's eye she could never imagine Treize's daughter without it.  
  
"Auntie Une, I noticed that you didn't bring your vid-phone with you, so I just called your shuttle!" She smiled widely, clean white teeth sparkling. "Before you get to Earth I wanted to tell you to have a good time! This is a vacation for you for once and I don't want you worrying!" She laughed and her smiled became a stern scowl. "Now, this'll be the last time I contact you till your back at the shuttle port in two months! So be safe, and know that I care about you for you have shown me so much more than Deacon ever did." The Lady's eyes misted over from the concern emitting from the image. "Now, it's been three years since you last had a vacation and so I have set a few more things up at the beach where you're staying to help you relax!" She used her hands to emphasize the word and widened her eyes as well. "Okay! That's all I have to say, and you haven't even said hello to me Auntie!"  
  
Lady's smile was slowly becoming more constrained as her headache made her dizzy. "Hello Maia." She said with a chuckle. Using her charge's, now despised nickname. Mariemaia rolled her eyes eloquently and rested her chin on her hand. "Thank you for the warning, I'll be sure to check for bugs and cameras." Cheeky grin lighted up Une's face as Mariemaia scowled and shook her head in exasperation.  
  
"If that is all you have to say, then I'm out of here! Later and with care!" And she clicked off the video. Lady Une dropped it in her lap; feeling the strain of her smile and the headache pounding down into her face, eyes, lips, jaws, and teeth, feeling much like a pain filled waterfall. She felt the tears from earlier trying to break free. Having her charge say how much she cared for her gave her so much pleasure. Carefully, she closed her eyes and tried not to sigh. Without opening her eyes she felt someone take the vid-phone from her lap and then move off without uttering a single word. Not too much later, or too soon for Lady Une's taste, the rest of the passengers boarded the shuttle down to earth. Few probably never to return to the space colony and many more to go for business trips. Maybe one or two others would be going for a well-deserved vacation; herself included.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, if you would please ensure that your are buckled correctly." A sweet, melodic voice floated through the Lady's haze of almost sleep. Lazily, if not expertly, she buckled up for the long ride to earth. "We're going to take off in a few minutes, so please brace yourself. If you are new to riding shuttles, or this is your first time." and the stewardess went on to explain the where certain emergency items are. Lady Une finally droned out the young woman's inane chattering and fell into an aching sleep.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
"Here's the keycard to your room. Do you need help with your bags?" The young, dark hair, dark eyed and dark skinned man behind the hotel counter inquired. Noin shook her head and took her two bags up to her room. With a sardonic look at the number of the room, room number 9, she slid the keycard in the lock and pushed the heavy door open. Single doublewide bed, rather large TV, tiny table with two over-stuffed chairs, a welcoming card on how things worked, and room service menu. A rather nice bathroom, white tiles with shimmering gold lines in the tiles themselves; one sink, shower and bathtub, and toilet all very nicely cleaned. Upon inspection, Noin found a bible that had seen much better days lying in the back of the nightstand drawer. Supporting the TV was a long dresser with six drawers, plenty of room to hold her belongings for two months. Finally she checked the door near the bathroom to find a very tiny closet. She smiled with a shake of her head. Then she moved to the sliding glass doors that lead to her balcony. The pleasures of having people in high places got her in high places. The balcony had a cushioned reclining chair just high enough to see the beach barely and the hotel pool, teeming with people. This was a life that Noin had never wanted to indulge in. Yet, the blossoming young woman, Miss Mariemaia had convinced her that this would be good for her. Highly doubtful, Noin had come to the hotel for her two-month stay, all expenses paid, vacation.  
  
Now, what to do with all the spare time? As far as she knew, Lady Une was not expected to be on earth for another 4 hours and then another hour till she reached the hotel. And Sally Po wasn't expected till late tonight. Noin's face widened in a sheepish grin. Well, that she was looking forward to. Her lover of a year and half was going to be staying at the hotel for two months as well. Of course, she had her own room, but she would most likely wind up here in Noin's room some nights. So, she had five to six hours to wait for her companion's arrival.  
  
Last she had seen of either of them was Sally over 6 weeks ago and Une over three years ago. Sally would not have changed too much, but Une no doubt would be much different. Having to help her late general's daughter move on in life after her accident. Helping her to learn to walk some, and to show her that there was more to life then taking over the world. Not to mention never having vacation time. Well, Lady Une would sure be in for a surprise. Noin smiled again and moved into her room. Leaving the door open to let in a nice breeze. Then she headed to the clean bathroom, to take a nice long bath.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
With a final check through all her bags, Sally dusted her hands and smiled. A ring from the doorbell informed her that the cab to the airport was here. Quickly, with the dexterity of an experienced hand, she twisted up the rest of her hair in her trademark style and opened the door. The old, Arabian man smiled kindly and took one of her bags. The yellow cab was sprinkled in water from the most recent shower and looked anew. Since her house rested at the edge of the small American town, no cars, shuttles, or even many people were littered about. She locked up her house and walked to the yellow cab, where the aged man was just finishing up putting her stuff away. Then he jumped in the front seat and sped off to the airport. Driving past suburbia that she had seen every day since her job as the Preventers medical supervisor fell through. Now, her business as a free doctor in this town was driving her into the ground, emotionally and financially. Sally sighed heavily and sat back.  
  
The airport was in the city nearby, which was a little over forty minutes away. Her thoughts traveled inadvertently to her lover and ex-coworker, Lucrezia Noin. Sally couldn't help her self; the beautiful dark-haired, dark-eyed woman had finally come to her one night. Tears streaking her face and alcohol tinting her breath. She had collapsed into Sally's arms unceremoniously, crying about how Zechs had disappeared for good this time. That he would never come back to her. Sally's heart had wrenched painfully at the sight of the young woman so distraught and had made her talk her alcohol away. They talked all the rest of the night, calming Noin down enough to feel better about Zechs. The first night, nothing between them happened. Noin went back to her house, this was when they lived on the Preventers base, and must have fell asleep immediately afterwards. Well, after that they became very close and Sally finally asked Noin out on a real date. Things progressed from there to where they are now. Being separated for weeks at a time, six weeks this last time, and hardly being able to contact one another. Sally sighed happily, ecstatic to know that Noin was going to be at the hotel for the same two-month vacation.  
  
And so was Lady Une, Sally reminded herself with a very heavy sigh. Lady Une was her ex-lover. During the end of the first war and into the beginning of the second one. With a shake of her blonde head, Sally laughed quietly. The old Arabian driver glanced back at her and raised an old gray eyebrow.  
  
"Miss, you been here long?" He asked in English. Sally snapped her head up, lavender eyes wide.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You been here long?" He asked politely.  
  
Sally smiled a small gentle smile and laughed. "Well, I've been here in America for about 2 « years and been here in his small little town for about six months." She looked out the window and stopped smiling. "How long have you driven a cab?"  
  
"24 years, 7 months, 16 days, and one hour before the first war." Sally raised her eyebrow at his exactness. "And 2 years, 10 months, one day, and now going on 23 minutes after the war." Sally laughed and shook her head.  
  
"27 year, 5 months, 17 days, 1 hour, and 23 minutes of working as a cab driver. That's a long time to do one job."  
  
"I enjoy it though. The people I have met along the way have always been interesting!" He replied and moved his eyes back to the long road leading to the next city. Sally blinked and raised her eyebrow again at the passage of time. "Don't you enjoy your job?"  
  
Sally thought about it, did she really enjoy her job as a free doctor. She enjoyed helping the Gundam Pilots during the war and during the Preventers time, but she didn't know if she still enjoyed her job. He looked at her with one of his brown eyes questioningly. "Of course I do! It's what I do best!" She refused to look him in the eye. Saying that made her heart contract, because it felt like a lie. He took the hint and shut his mouth. Concentrating on the road ahead of him leading into the city. Now Sally couldn't help questioning herself. Maybe this two-month vacation would help her decide. That had her thinking about the young Miss Mariemaia's words that sent her traipsing out to this hotel.  
  
"Miss Po, you have to go though! You haven't seen Auntie Une for at least two years!" Her bright blue eyes sparkled. "I know you guys broke up on bad grounds and this would be a good chance for you to talk and get things straightened out!" Sally had finally agreed with a sigh and much hesitation. She knew that Lady Une wouldn't know that her and Noin were going to be there with her. The heaviest sigh yet escaped her lips as she settled back till she got to the airport, to board flight 102. Not being able to wait to see her lover.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Clicking on the TV tiredly, Lady Une sat back. The first thing she saw was a young reporter, his sandy blonde hair glowing from the flames behind him. Dark brown eyes dancing in the firelight. Professionally he stood, pointing towards what appeared to be a plane crash. Lady Une felt immediate dread for some reason and turned the program up. Sitting forward, her light brown eyes wide.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, this is the worst plane crash seen for three years. Flight 102 ran into turbulence, crashed, and went into flames before anyone could save it." He looked behind him, appearing remorseful. Fire fighters were running around, trying to put out the fire, while others with their bright yellow jackets were running into the decimated plane to find survivors. "The Fire Patrol are doing all they can to put the fire out." He paused dramatically. "There has been no word of survivors out the 56 passengers that were aboard. We'll keep you informed as the night progresses. Now back to." His voice faded into inane chatter that Une couldn't, wouldn't and refused to hear. It was much too much like the war tragedies. She sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
Three impatient knocks made her eyes snap open and she scrambled to the door to look through the peephole. Finding a familiar face she hadn't seen in over 3 years, Lucrezia Noin. Her dark hair was a bit longer; most of it still in her face. Other than that, she had barely changed. Confused she opened the door and let in the over distraught woman. Tears streaking her pale face ruining what little make-up she had cared to apply. The first words out of her mouth were, "Sally.she.she was on that plane.in the plane.crash!" Sobs broke up her words and she looked into Une's eyes, shocking the Lady's heart with their depth of sorrow. Then she felt another squeeze of her heart as the words struck home. Sally was on that plane when it went down? How could that be though? A soft hand reached up and brushed the tears running down her on face in tiny rivulets. She focused on the hand, then on the woman crying before her. Then it clicked her ex-lover Sally was with Noin. Or "was" if she didn't come out alive, the cold cynical side replied. "How could this happen, Lady Une?" She collapsed against Une's chest right as an old woman walked by; who was "tsk-tsking" them from the hallway. Une glared and closed the door. She moved the tormented woman to her bed and turned the news down. Not saying a word, she wiped the tears from her own face and sat beside Lucrezia. "I just.can't think why.how.this happened to me.to her." She raised her dark eyes to the screen of flames and destruction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cliffhanger! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What has happened? Well, I didn't plan to have two parts to this, but too late now! 


End file.
